customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Groundling Marsh Movie
The Groundling Marsh Movie is a 1998 American direct to video film based on the children's television series Groundling Marsh. It was produced by J.A. Delmage Productions, Portfolio Film & Television inc. and Groundling Marsh Productions and released by Lyrick Studios on VHS and DVD on September 8, 1998. Plot Everyone loves Lyrick Studios' Groundling Marsh because the Groundlings are starring in their first feature length film - The Groundling Marsh Movie. When strange flowers appear throughout the marsh, Gaileo, Maggie and Hegdish set out on a big adventure where they meet new friends, Face obstacles and even save the day, They learn that plants come in all shapes and sizes and teamwork can solve any problem. Featuring brand new songs and magical moments, This movie will be sure to make the whole family enjoy! Characters *Gaileo Swampson *Maggie Muckswell *Hegdish Yuckywood *Mud/Slinger Bogsmith *Eco *Stacks *Crystal *Gooks *Rufus *Ivy *Croaks *Aurora *Fluffabelle *Fibbles *Slopper *Stoney *Rocks *Bugsy *Vilma Swampson *Chet Yuckywood Songs 1. My Rules, My Way 2. On Our Way 3. Aurora's Lullaby 4. Grow, Little Flower 5. Teamwork Solves the Problem 6. Hegdish's Lament 7. Pease and Harmony in the Marsh 8. Groundling Marsh Theme Song Notes *This is the first and only time Gaileo cries. *Hegdish's screaming from Treasure of the Lost Marsh is heard throughout the movie. *The Merry Go Pop from Mine All Mine makes a cameo appearance as one of Mud and Slinger's distractions while Eco tries to make a flower grow. *Stacks is revealed to be allergic to twinkle nuts. *This is the only time Maggie hugs Gaileo. *Hegdish's snoring from Tinkletree Trouble can be heard when he's shown asleep. *When Maggie says "Wheeee!", Her saying that is from the theme song. *This is the third time Hegdish cries. The first was Tinkletree Trouble, and the second was It's a Wonderful Marsh. *During Hegdish's Lament, flashbacks from the episodes Make Way for Hegdish, Gaileo's Prank, Two Be or Not to Be, Tinkletree Trouble, Snow Job, Reluctant Hero, Over the Rainbow, Maggie's Youday, Megaboo Gonna Get You, The Hegdish Who Came to Dinner, The Echanted Music Box, Berries as Big as Your Head, Catch a Falling Star, Treasure of the Lost Marsh, Free Wally, That's Entertainment and Bah Hegdish are shown. *Hegdish can talk in his sleep in one scene. *Maggie has a fear of quicksand. *This is the only time Vilma and Chet sing. *Fluffabelle has a fear of the dark. *The baby duck from Eggs Over Easy, That's Entertainment and It's a Wonderful Marsh makes a cameo appearance as one of the birds Aurora is singing to. *This is the only time a story isn't told. *This is the second time Hegdish has a nightmare. The first was Bah Hegdish. *Hegdish has a fear of bees. *Gaileo saying "Snakes, Why did it have to be snakes?" Is a reference to a line in Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark. *At the end of the movie, Eco gives Hegdish a stuffed bunny rabbit to sleep with named Hazel. It will be his secret and no one will know except for Maggie and Eco. *During the song On Our Way, The frog from Tupelo Treat makes a cameo appearance. *Maggie shows that she cares for Hegdish throughout the movie. *Crystal's sense of hearing from Listen Up returns. *After Aurora sings her lullaby, Hegdish wakes up the birds by singing very loudly. *After Hegdish argues with Gaileo and Maggie, He sings For I'm a Jolly Good Groundling and then realized that he hurted their feelings. *Rufus talks with a southern accent. *Maggie snuggles Hegdish when she's asleep. *Gaileo saying "Help!" from My Hero is used when he gets stuck in quicksand. *Eco will start a school after letting the new groundlings stay in the marsh and her students are Maggie, Crystal, Ivy, Croaks, Aurora, Fluffabelle, Fibbles, Slopper, Stoney, Rocks, Bugsy, Vilma and Chet. *Gooks can sing off key. *This is the second time Maggie cries. The first was Eggs Over Easy and the second was Tinkletree Trouble. *This is the first time someone other than Maggie swings on a vine. This time it was Hegdish. *The movie takes place after the episode Bah Hegdish. *At the end of the song Teamwork Solves the Problem, Hegdish sets up a trap. But when Gaileo and Maggie fall into his trap. Hegdish laughs and says "Just kidding!" *The song Teamwork Solves the Problem is sung by Philip Balasam, Who also sang the show's theme song. *This is the first and only time Vilma and Chet are seen together. Category:2001